Venom Symbiote (Marvel Universe)
| ability = Provides 's Powers, Nullifies | team = | ally = | fam = (Creator) (Genetic Basis) | usm = | voice = | other = Spider-Man }} :Symbiote is from the Marvel Animation Universe series . The symbiote is a genetically engineered being created by based on the DNA of . It provides its host with Spider-Man's powers. Whoever the host is now goes by the name . History Doctor Octopus obtained a blood sample from Spider-Man during a battle with his . It began to exhibit the deadliest aspects of Spider-Man's personality. Octavius wanted months to perfect the symbiote, but wanted it immediately. However, the symbiote escaped from Octavius and Osborn. It returned to Spider-Man. It followed Spider-Man to Osborn's house, where Peter was visiting his friend . It tried to kill him and then bonded to , , , and before bonding with Peter. It then called itself Venom and tried to kill Peter's friends. When Venom tried to attack Harry, Peter took control fighting against the symbiote and broke free. Spider-Man was not strong enough to beat the symbiote but managed to trap it with electrified webs. It was apparently destroyed. A small piece of the symbiote landed on the in the family room. Harry found it and trapped it in a bottle. Osborn was satisfied with the result and ordered Octavius to create another, more powerful symbiote. Harry tried to train the symbiote. He then wanted to impress his father by becoming the new Spider-Man. His father blew him off angering Harry. The symbiote began to feed off the negative emotions. Eventually the symbiote consumed Harry transforming him into a massive hulking creature. This new Venom battled with Spider-Man until he was thrown into a large electronic screen. The electricity apparently destroyed the suit. However, part of the symbiote is still bonded with Harry. Later when Norman became the Green Goblin he took part of the symbiote from Harry. Background The bio-engineered history of the symbiote is original to the series. The first time that Venom has appeared without Eddie Brock, who has yet to appear in the series. In the Comics In the 616 universe, the symbiote came from a world called Battle World, seen during the Secret Wars. In the Ultimate universe, Richard Parker and Eddie Brock Sr. were working on a cure for cancer when they created the symbiote. Oscorp was never involved. When Spider-Man wore the symbiote, it was simply a costume that was able to morph into various clothing to hide itself and provides him with unlimited organic webbing that was stronger than his web-fluid. It was Eddie Brock who first became Venom. Spider-Man was host to the symbiote for quite some time before he realized what it was doing to him. All symbiotes are vulnerable to extreme heat as well as sound. Flash Thompson used the symbiote to join the . External Links *Wikipedia *Venom Symbiote (Earth-TRN123) at Marvel Database *Venom Symbiote (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Category:Villains (Ultimate Spider-Man)